


Come Back to Me

by nightlyvalor



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyvalor/pseuds/nightlyvalor
Summary: Takumi is possessed by Anankos, falling prey to his insecurities. You're willing to do whatever it takes to bring him back...no matter what happens to you.





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from my Tumblr!  
> Currently closed!! ;; v ;;

Jakob never liked the Hoshidans. Even after they joined together, despite the warnings of your brothers and sisters from Nohr, you united with the Hoshidans to fight the greater threat in Valla. Jakob had to keep a wary eye on the strange new siblings, ever wary.

They were trying quite hard to relate to you, after all. They seemed to be trying to get as close as possible to you, so much so that it bothered your butler to no end. 

But there was one in particular that had him more suspicious than all the others. The youngest prince, Takumi.

At first he hated him because he treated you so coldly. He hated Takumi more when he warmed up to you, and when he proposed? Jakob was seeing red.

But what he hated more than anything else was how he held your heart in his hand. And the moment tragedy struck, it was crushed.

Jakob watched silently from the corner of the window, your sobs ringing from inside. You were completely beside yourself, mourning the loss of your husband. He wasn’t dead, no...something far worse had become of him.

Takumi had been possessed by Anankos.

No one knew how it happened. But there was a darkness inside Takumi, one you said you were helping him through. He had become a brighter person after your influence, but it wasn’t enough. Takumi was caught vulnerable, and now, you were sobbing on the floor, collapsed against the bedside as you cried into your arms.

You blamed yourself, like a truly noble lover would. Jakob couldn’t stand it.

If only you’d married someone else. Anyone else. Even that obnoxiously kind Ryoma. Your heartbreak could’ve been avoided.

His own wife, Felicia, had seen that you were distraught, and that it bothered him, as well. But they both knew that nothing would get better until you did. With a gentle squeeze of his hand and a reassuring smile, she insisted he go bring you some calming tea.

“Milady, I’ve prepared your morning tea.” Jakob announced softly as he entered the room, silent in the door’s opening and closing. “I feel that this may help ease your...burden.”

You stifled your sobs with the back of your hand, your head bowed to mask your tears. Jakob unfortunately had a keen eye for that sort of thing; seeing you try to hide it made his own sorrows grow. 

“I-I don’t think tea can help w-with this…” You choked out, turning so that you looked at him from the floor. Your head leaned back against the side of the bed, your eyes glassy and expression numb. “I-it was all my fault...t-this guilt, it’s...i-it’s eating me alive.”

“Lady Corrin, I can assure you, this was absolutely not your fault. You never could have guessed-”

“I-I was the one who led the group!! I was the one who brought him close to Anankos!! I-if I’d only listened to Xander...if I hadn’t been so foolish...n-none of this would’ve happened. Takumi wouldn’t be...w-wouldn’t be…!”

Jakob was quick to her side, drawing his kerchief from his pocket and pressing it to your cheek. You took it into your hands as you cried into the fabric, Jakob circling a respectful hug around your shoulders. You turned into his chest, the two of you sat on the floor, tea forgotten.

“You did what you thought was best. You could not have known what was going to happen. None of us could’ve guessed Prince Takumi would be weak to Anankos’ words. He didn’t seem the weak type, at least, to most.”

“I-I always knew he had some insecurities.” You said shakily, “He w-would tell me sometimes, a-and he had little tells that showed me he had nerves and anxieties about himself, b-but really...if only I’d known...I’m his wife, for gods’ sakes!! I-if anyone should’ve known he’d be vulnerable, it should’ve been me! I knew I wasn’t good enough for him.”

“That’s nonsense, milady. No one could ever be worthy of you. You’re an incredible woman, and quite frankly I’m shocked that prince even had the gall to propose in the first place! You are intelligent, and capable, milady. If anyone can fix this, and save that prince, it’s you.”

“I...I don’t know.” You shook your head, pulling away to properly recover yourself. Jakob withdrew his arm and rose, deciding it best to give you appropriate space. That, and he was sure Felicia would grow jealous if he doted on you too long, used to it as she was.

“You’ll find a way to rescue him, milady. You shouldn’t grieve over him, yet. He was possessed, not murdered. If anyone can bring him back around, it’s you.” He assured you, adjusting his scarf. “And the best way to do that is by settling down and focusing.”

“And I’m guessing your tea will help me do that?” You asked with a weak smile, accepting his hand as he helped you stand.

“But of course, milady. What else is tea good for?” He replied promptly, coaxing you to at least try and drink something. Eat something, perhaps; it had been quite a while since you’d done anything other than cry and (cry yourself to) sleep.

Jakob didn’t have a doubt in his mind you’d rescue that prince. The whole army had been in disarray when the prince fell, and even more so when he returned to them with a purple aura surrounding him, and a bloodlust that glowed red in his eyes.

The prince wasn’t dead, but he was a puppet to Anankos. You wanted nothing more than to rescue him, and there wasn’t much you could do to help. That was what worried your butler. The options were limited, and the thought that your own life would be at risk was terrifying.

He hoped you weren’t planning to do anything brash.

* * *

It was days before you ever received word of Takumi. No one knew where he’d gone or what happened to him, after all. The prince disappeared after his initial transformation, off to do the will of Anankos. 

Every passing day was another weight on your heart, and you could hardly stand it. You needed to find him. Save him. You had no idea how, but you had to.

Then Ryoma summoned you to the war council tent. It was urgent, Jakob told you, and there was a glimmer in his eye when he ushered you along.

“Corrin,” The prince greeted you when you hurried in, “We found him.”

Your heart leapt in your throat, eyes wide. “Y-you found Takumi?”

“He’s in Nohr. The capital.” Hinoka informed you grimly, but had that determined grin on her lips, nonetheless. “We can break through with Xander’s help and get Takumi back!”

“You really...is that really possible?” You looked to your older brother, whose blond curls bounced as he gave a firm nod. 

“It won’t be easy, but there are several corridors that run beneath the castle. Niles can help lead us through, and from there, we’ll be able to get past Garon’s forces and go straight for Prince Takumi. You’ll bring him home.”

You wanted to cry, you were so relieved. Just the thought of seeing Takumi again sent your heart into flips, the ring on your finger feeling warm against your skin. You would be able to right your wrongs, and rescue your love.

“Y-you do know h-how to bring him back, right? Y-you can do it, can’t you?” Sakura asked hopefully, her hand held tight in Elise’s, who looked as bright and hopeful as ever.

However, her question renewed your previous doubts. “...Ah. I haven’t quite figured that out.”

“I don’t blame you.” Leo huffed, “The man was possessed by an evil dragon. Who among us knows how to exorcise demons, let alone the influence of our greatest enemy?”

“It’s a fair point, darling. But we’ll figure something out. I’m sure Lilith will have something to help, won’t she? That little ball of light is far wiser than the lot of us.” Camilla reassured you when she saw the crestfallen expression on your face. 

You managed a small smile and nodded, sitting down amongst your siblings at the table. “I suppose so… If anything, we should at least make plans to capture him, and hold him here if we haven’t figured out how to rescue him by the time we find him.”

“You think that’s a possibility?” Xander asked, concerned. You pursed your lips, looking down at your hands.

“I know that Nohr’s a good distance from where we are now, and it may be another week or so before we finally get to him. B-but I’ve been trying to find ways to bring him back since we lost him, a-and so far…” You trailed off, and shook your head.

“It’s best to be prepared.” Ryoma echoed your sentiment, “We’ll do our best to have our forces ready to apprehend him if you can’t bring him back before then. We’re on your side, Corrin. Whatever you think we need to do to help, we’ll do it.”

The crowd of precious siblings around you chimed in agreement, bringing those pesky tears back to your eyes. You beamed at all of them, feeling the hope begin to return.

“Everyone...t-thank you. With you helping me, I know we’ll be able to bring him back.”

You knew you would. You may not have had the details worked out, but nothing was going to keep you from bringing him back. 

Nothing.

* * *

The journey to Nohr’s castle was trial and tribulation enough, but when you actually made it up to the throne room, it seemed as if everything had fallen apart.

You and your siblings stared in awe at the ruins before you, your home nothing like it was only months ago. 

“Our home…” Leo whispered beside you, his face contorted in silent grief. “This is what’s become of it. It’s a disgrace.”

“T-this is where we used to spend so much time playing, together...our whole lives, just...i-it’s in pieces.” Elise’s voice wobbled as she struggled to accept the scene before her. Xander moved to comfort his youngest sibling, but he didn’t quite make it.

The whiz of an arrow passed between his hand and her shoulder, a warning shot that snapped the group’s attention to the arrow’s bow.

There, amongst throngs of Faceless, stood Takumi. His back arched at an unnatural angle, his eyes alight with an evil glow. His voice was distorted in angry gasps, fingers trembling as he knocked another.

“I’ll kill you...I’ll kill all of you!!” He bellowed, and loosed the arrow. 

The group scattered, separating into their respective groups to tackle the Faceless, and their possessed general. You, Jakob and Kaze formed your own little trio, laser-focused on the prince.

“Takumi!!” You shouted, your nerves steeled as you faced what was left of your husband. You looked to your retainers, “Cover my flanks! I’ll take him head on and try to get through to him!”

“Are you sure?!” Jakob called as he already slashed into a Faceless charging your left, to which you nodded.

“I can handle him! Just stay close!” You told them, giving nary another order before you charged towards Takumi.

The pair could only watch as you broke ahead, moving straight for him. They exchanged a glance before continuing their assault, protecting you from the Faceless who wanted to take you on rather than themselves. 

You didn’t even notice the monsters looking at you, zeroed in on your husband. The incredible sadness you felt when you saw what he’d become was drowned by your desire to save him.

“Takumi!!” You cried his name again, receiving an arrow in reply. You were quick to swipe out of the way, dodging each shot as he volleyed one after the other. With every miss you inched closer and closer, agitating the prince.

“Get away...get away!! I’ll kill you!” He growled and snapped at you, jerking back a step with every one you took closer. You were moving faster than his marionetted form, able to close the distance faster than he could put distance between you.

“Takumi, it’s me! It’s Corrin!!” You pushed forward, almost within arm’s reach. You could see the fear in his eyes, the rage and guilt and hatred all bundled into one mess of emotions. His hands trembled, his movements strange and unnatural.

You weren’t sure if he was still in there.

“Get away, you traitor!!” He roared, swinging his bow into your side. You blocked with the Yato and parried his weapon away, before you countered with a strike of your own.

Takumi jerked his arms up, stopping your blade. The force you put into each hit was pushing him back. His eyes narrowed; he was being backed into the corner, and he knew it.

“Come on, Taku-- I know you’re in there! I know you can hear me! You’re not gone yet, I...I know it! You have to come back! You have to fight these feelings!!”

“Stop!!” He barked out, and shot out his leg to knock you off your footing. You leapt back, the demon prince taking his chance to shoot another arrow. Your heart twisted with every contortion his body took, clearly out of control of his actions.

You couldn’t give up on him.

“You’re not worthless! You’re not a terrible person, and you’re no less talented than any of our siblings! You’re important, Takumi! I know you’re more than all those things you say about yourself! You’re more than what Anankos is trying to tell you!”

Takumi shuddered at your words, his movements drawing to a halt. It lasted only a split second, but it was there. A flurry of hope washed over you, seeing his hesitation. He was in there.

He heard you.

“Takumi, we all love you! Even the princes from Nohr care about and respect you, just like they would their own family! You mean a lot to this army, and our families! You...you mean everything to me! I love you, you know? I-I know you can hear me! I know you know that much!!”

He growled and shuddered again, his limbs freezing up and his body twisting. His eyes grew wide, teeth clenched tight. He was fighting for you.

Cautiously, you took a step forward, and then another. He seemed too distracted by his internal conflict to notice you were closing in.

“Takumi, come on, now. It’s me, Corrin. Your wife. The woman who loves you. The sister of your brothers and sisters who love you, too. We all care about you, and appreciate you just how you are. You don’t have to feel like you don’t measure up. You do...more than enough.”

Takumi came to a standstill, his eyes trained on the floor as his body stopped its fighting. His eyes stared at nothing, still ablaze with Anankos’ influence.

You pursed your lips, drawing so close you could kiss him. Cautiously, you brought a hand to his cheek, slowly stopping to touch your husband.

Jakob and Kaze watched from the little distance they had afforded you, the Faceless thinning out after their master’s power seemed to be disrupted.

“I don’t like this,” Jakob murmured, eyes cold as he watched. The pair started moving forward slowly, ready to help you should anything happen.

You had faith in Takumi, however. You carefully drew his gaze up to yours, offering him the sweetest smile you could as you looked into his stolen eyes.

“I’m sorry that I let this happen. If I knew how you were feeling, I would have been there for you in an instant. I’m so sorry, my love. Please, come home to me. We’ll make this right, okay? Just the two of us. I promise.”

The red of Takumi’s eyes flickered. Your smile widened, tears glistening in your own.

“Please come home.”

Takumi’s hand slowly rose, hesitant and unbalanced, as if he weren’t sure what to do. He reached up to touch yours, closing his fingers around yours. You breathed a shaky sigh of relief, feeling the familiar warmth of his hand over yours. He was coming back.

“Taku-”

Suddenly his grip became like iron, and he tore yours from his face. The fire returned in an instant, an angry roar ripping from his throat as he flung you away from him. His boot met your stomach and he kicked you away.

It happened in an instant.

Jakob launched forward with a shout, bursting past you to engage the prince who knocked another arrow. Takumi’s body volted and jerked around Jakob’s knives, his eyes stuck on you as you fell.

You didn’t even have a chance to move out of the way. The arrow whistled through the air.

The last thing you remembered was the pain exploding from your side. Everything else became a black blur.

‘Takumi…’

* * *

_“What have you done!!”_ Jakob nearly screamed at the prince, knife after knife being thrown into the prince’s path. _“I’ll kill you, you-!!”_

He didn’t get the chance to finish his threat. Without warning Takumi’s body suddenly collapsed, the Fujin Yumi clattering to the ground. Jakob stared down at him, a kunai in his grip ready to be driven through the prince’s neck.

“Jakob!!” Kaze’s voice drew him back, “Jakob, she needs help!!”

The butler gave Takumi a swift, violent kick to the side, ensuring he was truly down before he tore away. He fell to your side with Kaze, who held you up in his arms. The tainted arrow protruded from your side, armor around it having shattered as it pierced your skin.

“Hold on, milady--” Jakob struggled to take out his stave, “H-hold on, we’ll have you fixed up in no time! Kaze, get the princesses-- get the healers, get- get everyone!” 

His frantic order was instantly met, Kaze lowering you to the floor once more so Jakob might tend to you. He exhausted all the magic he had in the stave, trying desperately to stop the bleeding and close the wound as he removed the arrow. 

He wasn’t an expert, he wasn’t a specialist in healing, gods- he barely used the stave at all, so confident in his own abilities to protect you.

He should never have left you alone. He shouldn’t have left you to that foolish prince, and now… 

“Jakob!” Xander’s voice drew his gaze up, finding the whole herd of Nohrian and Hoshidan royals rushing to his aid. Elise and Sakura broke through first, gasping at the sight of their sister.

“How did this happen?” Ryoma demanded, voice strained as he looked down at your pallid face. You were fading, and fast. 

“That prince-- that brute, that evil little demon tried to kill her and h-he might have killed-”

“C-Corrin?”

The group froze at the sound of another voice. All eyes left your body to see Takumi, his body trembling and his eyes clear. His expression was a mixture of horror and shock, which worsened when he saw what became of you. 

“Takumi?” Ryoma asked carefully, his hand already on the hilt of his blade. But Takumi’s possession was gone. The prince’s eyes widened, staring at you. At the arrow that laid beside you, the blood that seeped from your wound. He had seen it all.

“No...no, no…!!” Takumi stumbled forward, the Fujin Yumi clattering to the floor. He pushed past all his siblings and crashed down to your side, cupping your head. He struggled to lift you into his arms, ignoring the healers around the two of you. He couldn’t bring himself to look anywhere else.

“Corrin…!” He choked out a sob, “Oh, gods, Corrin-! I...I c-can’t… Forgive me!”

Hinoka gently took her brother’s shoulder and pulled him back, trying to give Sakura and Elise the space to heal you. Takumi couldn’t let you go, his body quaking around yours. Your eyes were barely open, staring up at the blurry figure who cried over you. 

“T...Taku…?”

“We need to get him to the healers. They both need to go, or they’ll bleed out. His injuries are severe-- whatever Anankos did to him….”

You wanted to reach out and touch him, to see that it really was your husband. That he was back. But the unforgiving blackness overtook your vision, and everything faded.

* * *

It was days before you woke up. Feverish dreams had you slipping in and out of consciousness, sometimes looking into the faces of your retainers, other times your siblings. When you finally came to, you realized you were in the healing tent, the dreary light of a rainy morning drawing you from your stupor.

The first thing you felt was the pain prickling beneath bandages. You brought a hand to your middle, and looked around the room. Takumi in a cot left of yours was the first thing you saw.

“Takumi…” You whispered hoarsely, moving to get up. You struggled against your wrappings, determined not to hurt yourself worse than you had to. But you weren’t stopping until you got to him. With Herculean effort you rose, hobbling the short distance from your cot to his.

“Takumi…!” You came to his side, grasping his hand. He looked so peaceful, completely out. He looked normal, and relaxed, and nothing like he did, before.

You pressed a kiss to his fingers, grasping his hand tightly. You didn’t even realize the tears fell from your cheeks until you saw them drip onto his hand, your focus completely on the precious man before you.

Your precious, precious husband.

“I’m so glad….I-I’m so glad that you’re okay.” You murmured, reaching down to stroke his cheek while he slept. You brushed your fingers along his warm skin, contrasting to the cold possession he suffered. “W-when you wake up, I promise, I’m never gonna let you go.”

It wasn’t much longer before he did.

You had barely finished the sentence before he stirred, and you gasped softly as his eyes flickered open. He grunted, sounding pained as he tried to wake up. 

“Takumi?” You whispered fiercely, your voice cracking when his eyes fluttered open. He blinked once, then again, trying to gather his bearings. He wasn’t in Nohr, anymore. He wasn’t staring at your broken form. His brow furrowed. You.

“C-Cor...Corrin…”

“I’m here.” Your voice trembled, and his eyes popped open. He looked to his side, finally seeing you. Your skin was pale, face gaunt and littered with scratches and bruises, but it was you. You were looking at him.

“Y-you’re alive-? I-I thought...I thought I-”

“I’m okay.” You gasped out, holding his hand to your chest. “I’m okay, a-and you’re okay, and we’re back together, and...and everything’s just fine…!” 

Takumi’s mouth opened like he wanted to say more, but he couldn’t. He shook his head, pushing himself up and engulfed you in his embrace, practically dragging you onto the bed. 

“Oh, Corrin…! I-I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry!” He whimpered into your hair, clutching you close. The embrace you hadn’t felt in weeks was so warm and so overpowering, you couldn’t stand it. You melted into his arms, holding him for all you were worth.

Your precious prince was free. You were together again, at last.

“D-don’t apologize. It wasn’t your fault. B-but everything’s okay now, right? We’re both safe, and we’re here, and we’ll be just fine.” You promised him, carding your fingers through his hair. 

You held each other for a while afterwards, locked in each other’s embrace. You cried and whispered to each other, fervent kisses exchanged as you truly reunited. 

You promised never to lose each other, again. Never again.


End file.
